DeRoboticizer
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 01 of 12.


The First In The TX Series

De-Roboticizer

By The Stargazer

"How we doing down there?" asked Tails over the TX's intercom

"Were ready sir." Replied the chief of science

"Ok, evacuate the cargo bay." Ordered Tails

"Will do." To the other furries in the cargo bay "Lets move it."

The group picked up all their equipment and rushed outside into the storage section of the TX, the airtight door closed behind them.

The chief of science went over to the comm. devise on the wall. "We are all out."

"Roger. Opening cargo bay door."

The group watched thought the small window in the door, as the massive door swung opened to revel the twinkling lights of a million stars and to the right the planet Mobius.

Oh the bridge Tails, his tactical officer Peter and his science officer Sarah were sitting at their consoles

"Alright," said Tails "were in low orbit. Now Sarah."

"Relishing the magnetic clamps."

The group looking though the door down in storage area looked on as Mobius first satellite lifted off the deck as the magnetic clamp holding the satellite disengaged, and it slowly drifted out the door. It stopped a few meters because of the metal wire it was attached to.

"Opening solar panels and extruding radio masts."

"Once done transmit the test signal." Ordered Tails

"Eye sir."

Tails watched on a monitor screen as the satellite unfolded. This was a critical point were things could go wrong, like a electronics failure or overload could course any of its thrusters to fire, sending it planet side out into space or back into the TX. Nothing happened though.

"This is Flight Commander Stargazer calling TX-01 from TX Command Tower. We are receiving the test signal. Everything checks out."

"Right." To Science officer "Release the magnetic holder."

The magnetic holder at the end of the safety line disengaged and began to move back towards the TX, as it was round in, leaving Mobius first official artificial satellite alone. Once fully round back the cargo bay door closed and the cargo bay recompressed.

Tails called over the radio "Command we are returning, mission complete."

"Roger. Runway is clear. Oh and sir?"

"Yes Stargazer?"

"We have received a message from the science department. It basically says that they are ready."

"For what?" Then Tails remembered what they were working on "tell them that I'll be there as soon as I can. Stargazer can you get a transport ready?"

"Sure sir. I'll be ready and waiting by the time you land."

Once the TX had landed Tails dismissed the crew for a debriefing later. He and Stargazer made they way over to the waiting hover unit. The RMAF was the one of the few remaining people/organizations to own an old Robotnik hover unit; most have got rid of them because they symbolize the past, the war years. Most were going for wheeled vehicles, it was wired because most of the technology for the vehicles came from technology developed by Robotnik. Nobody seemed to mind, they were completely different. That's all that mattered.

The science department currently owned a few houses scattered around Mobotropolis, but not for long because the new science building will be finished soon and all the houses will be redeveloped for families to use.

This science house is labeled as Science House One, and it contains the project.

After landing Tails and Stargazer had to show their ID's to the guard, because this project was top priority, and they don't wont anything to go missing. Once they entered the house they went upstairs to the biggest room. Tails has seen the De-roboticizer nearly all the way though its build, but he had not visited for a few months, so it was quite a shock as he looked at it now. It looked like the old Roboticizer from Robo HQ I, but cleaner and there were more consoles.

Rotor turned around "Tails, Stargazer glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Replied Tails

"All systems online." Called a technician

Tails sat down at his console "Any sign of problems?"

"None detected." Said the technician

"Stargazer," asked Rotor "could you get the first err…"

"Sure." Stargazer went out the room down the stairs and into the front room were a robot was waiting. He returned to the upstairs room with the robot badger.

She looked a little apprehensive.

"Now," said Rotor "you know what is to happen?"

"Yes." She replied

"Do you what to still go though with it now?"

"Yes I do."

Rotor nodded at Stargazer he turned to the badger "Follow me please."

The badger followed Stargazer though the minefields of consoles towards the De-roboticizer.

A technician sitting at nearby console pressed a few buttons and the door opened. The badger stepped in reluctantly, and then a female hedgehog that was from the medical center came over and put some pads on the badger's chest.

"I have to ask you this," asked Stargazer "but do you wish to proceed with this?"

"Yes."

The technician closed the door while Stargazer moved over to the console Tails was sat at.

"Ok everybody, here we go." Said Tails as he pressed the activation button

A humming sound slowly built up, and after a few minutes a technician called

"It's starting to de-roboticize."

They waited.

From the medical console the medical officer called out worryingly

"I've got no pulse. Stop the procedure!"

"Wait!" shouted Rotor

At that point the medical computer bleeped into life

"We have a heart beat. Pulse is stabilizing."

Fred then called out "De-Roboticizing complete."

Stargazer walked over to the De-roboticizer as the door opened and white smoke rolled out of the machine.

"Miss?" asked Stargazer

"Yes?" came a normal un-robotic voice, she stepped out

The woman medic came over and removed the pads. Tails handed Stargazer a scanner

"Scanning…" said Fred "100 de-robotication."

Cheers went up from everyone, but Rotor and Tails, because they had been witness to a previous de-robotication, which seemed to have worked then it reversed a day later.

Stargazer turned to tails "Success sir."

"Yes. But remember of the other test I told you about."

"Oh yeah."

Rotor went over to the badger "Miss could I ask you to return here tomorrow."

"Sure why?"

"Just a check up. Then next week at the same time, then the next month, and then we are done. If you feel anything is wrong report to the medical center immediately."

"Ok sure."

A lieutenant from the RMAF came over to them "This way miss, your family is waiting."

Rotor watched them go then turned to Tails who had just finished running a diagnostic on the de-roboticizer

"Well?"

"Ok everything is in tip top condition."

"Well run a diagnostic just before the test tomorrow, before the second test. See you then."

Tails unplugged Fred from the console and clipped him onto his belt "We will be here."

Tails walked out of the room and down the stairs followed by Stargazer. Outside they heard a commotion to their left. Her family was hugging the female badger and they were crying.

"Family reunion." Said Stargazer

"Yeah. The will be many more when we have de-roboticized more. Soon the world will be free of the past."

The following day Tails and Stargazer where back at Science House 1 readying for the second out of three tests.

"Sonic and Sally should becoming today." Said Rotor

"That's great. Did you tell them about the success of the other test?" asked Tails

"Yeah I did."

"Who's next Stargazer?"

"That would be me." Said a familiar voice

"Chuck!" cried Tails

"Pre-warm up tests complete." Said a technician

"What was the scan of the badger?" asked Tails

"Process is stable. No sign of reversal."

"Well?" asked Chuck

Stargazer looked at Tails who nodded "This way please."

Stargazer led Chuck over to the de-roboticizer and Chuck stepped in.

"I wont this done before Sonic arrives."

"It only takes two minutes, well be done before they arrive."

The medical officer placed the monitor pads on Chuck then stepped back to her console. The door closed and Stargazer stepped over to Tails console that activated the machine.

"Hey everyone." Called Sonic as he stepped though the door

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails "I didn't think you would be here till eleven."

"Yeah but I decided to drop in early."

At that second Fred spoke up "Process complete."

Stargazer took the scanner and walked back over to the de-roboticizer as the door opened, Chuck stepped out.

"Chuck?" asked Sonic

"Yes Sony-boy." Chuck and Sonic ran over to each other and hugged

Sally walked over "How you feel?"

"Fine thank you, your majesty."

"Process successful." Said Stargazer "No sign of any reversal."

Chuck walked over to the assembled group and shook their hands.

"That's two out of three sir."

"Just one more to go."

"See you tomorrow then." Said Rotor

Just then Tails noticed somebody walk thought the door Tails got an idea.

"Rotor can I speak to you over there?"

"Sure."

They went over to the corner of the room and began to talk quietly, everybody watched them wondering what was going on.

Rotor then spoke up "Now?"

"Yeah."

"But…" before Rotor could continue Tails turned round to the room

"The de-roboticizer tests are nearly complete just one more before it goes on the road, under Chucks direction. That one more test remains though, which we are going to do now. So," Tails turns to who had stepped into the room "Miss Bunnie? Would you like to be the final one?"

"Me?" asked a surprised Bunnie

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Rotor could you run a check of the systems will you?"

Rotor walked over to a rear console and ran the check. It reported back that all systems are running without any problems.

"All systems checks out fine." Rotor said

"This way, Miss Bunnie." Said Stargazer

Bunnie followed Stargazer over to the de-roboticizer, where upon she stepped in. The medical orderly placed the monitor pads on her and moved away.

"Don't worry. With you half roboticized it should be quicker right Captain?"

"Yeah. It should be." Replied Tails

Rotor looked at Tails and thought 'This is my project. I run it.'

The door closed in front of Bunnie; the in side of the machine was pitch black. Then a humming sound built up, coming from above her. Slowly a white light filled the chamber as the de-roboticizer crystals glowed as the energy flowed into them. She heard the sound of locks opening and the two crystals begin to rotate creating a white disk. Another click and the disk moved down.

"Pulse and heart rate normal." Said the medical orderly

"Power levels stable. Using 50 power." Said a technician

"It works on that." Said Rotor

Tails watched a monitor in front of him; it showed a black silhouette of Bunnie and the position of the de-roboticizing beam. Right now it was just about to reach her ears.

As it was half way down her eyes Fred called out

"Sequence failed. De-robotizing crystals resetting."

"What?" asked Sonic

"Fred what happened?" asked Tails

"Subject incomplete."

"Excuse me?" said Sonic

"Subject is already non-robotic." Replied Fred

"Fred, Bunnie is half roboticized."

"Scans conform."

"Any way we could continue the process Fred?"

"Power levels may need increasing."

"Increase power input to 60." Called Stargazer

"Affirmative." Called a technician

"Miss," called Stargazer over the speaker "we had a minor technical hitch, but finger crossed this time."

But at 60 the de-roboticizer failed after reaching half way down her face. They increased power input. At 70 it failed after reaching her forearms. At 80 it got to stomach. At 90 it got to her waist be for failing, and at 100 it still failed.

Rotor looked up "Well that concludes that. It doesn't work on half robotic people."

"But Rotor," said Sally "we fully de-roboticized Bunnie in that test back in Knothole."

"I know."

Tails was thinking. He suddenly hit upon an idea. He turned to the technician

"Gregory?"

"Yes?"

"Has the Chaos Line been finished?"

"The what?" asked Sonic

Tails turned to face them "Because in the future the science department my need more energy that the power network of Mobotropolis could supply, we devised a system, so we could take energy from the Chaos Core. When not in use the TX's Chaos Core is linked up to an underground storage tank, just outside the TX Compound. The tank runs to an energy substation, where it gets sent out to either the science department or to assist in powering Mobotropolis or Metropolis. The substation isn't finished yet, but we can bypass it."

"Are you serious? You wanna pump undiluted Chaos energy into the de-roboticizer." Cried Rotor

"Yes. Don't worry Rotor I've been working with chaos energy for a few years now, and I think it'll work."

Before Rotor could say anything more Tails gave a nod to Gregory who opened the line.

"Think about it," said Tails "if we got to her waist at 100 then at just 200 we should get Bunnie fully done."

"105, 120, 123, 133, 145," called Gregory "167, 189.6, 199, 200"

"That's it." Called Tails

"Were holding at just 202."

"Should be enough sir." Said Stargazer

"Right. Hold on Bunnie. Be ready to dump the remaining energy."

Bunnie looked above her, as the hum of the machine became a tortured scream. The crystals turned from white to red, via black, violet, sky blue and yellow. The disk appeared it was white but speckled with black and red, indicators of the two chaos emeralds that sit within the chaos core of the TX. She heard the bolts clicking back and the disk moved down towards her slowly, more slowly than before.

Outside Tails watched his monitor closely; the display indicated that the de-roboticizing beam was now passing her waist.

Suddenly Fred called out "Warning sub micron fractures detected."

"Say What?" cried Sonic

Fred continued "Estimated time for collapse in two minutes."

"How long till the process finishes?" asked Tails

"One minute fifty."

"Excuse me?" called Sonic

With out looked over at Sonic, Rotor said "The crystals are sub atomically coming apart."

"Is that bad?"

"Only if they crack."

"What will happen if they do?"

"There will be a sub atomic explosion. Destroying everything in a 30000km."

"Don't worry Rotor it'll be done within the safety zone." Said Tails

"How longs that?" asked Sonic

"About twenty seconds." Replied Sally

They all turned their attentions to a big screen on the wall, which read

'De-robotizing process complete in one minute. Collapse in one minute twenty.'

The time counted down with every second that passed.

'De-roboticizing process complete in forty seconds. Collapse in fifty seconds.'

'De-roboticizing process complete in twenty seconds. Collapse in twenty five seconds'

"Get ready to…" started Rotor

"Wait just a few more seconds." Called Tails

"Are you mad?" exclaimed Rotor

Tails didn't have time to respond because Fred drew everyone attention with "Process Complete!"

"Dump the energy." Cried Stargazer

The engineer did. With just seven seconds remaining.

All the consoles, lights went out. Silence.

Then a humming sound filled the room. The lights came back on a row at a time some exploded. The consoles came on next, a few started to spark, the manning technicians managed to move away before they burst into flames.

Stargazer with Sonic, Sally and the medical orderly rushed over to the de-roboticizer, while Tails helped with the console fires. Rotor stud still for a few seconds before moving over to a console which hadn't been damaged, Tails', and began running a scan to see what of the de-roboticizer was left.

Stargazer pressed the emergency open button of the de-roboticizer; it opened a little before stopping. Sonic and Stargazer looked at each other they both nodded, and put their hands thought the gap in the door and pulled. They slowly forced the door open, accompanied by the creaking of the door. Black smoke rolled out of the machine.

Sonic and Sally waved there hands in front of them to try and see. They managed to locate Bunnie curled up in a heap on the floor and pulled her out. She had been fully de-roboticized. At what cost. While the medical orderly checked Bunnie over Stargazer was rushing outside the science house to meet the ambulance he had just called.

When it arrived they took Bunnie on board and raced off back to Mobotropolis General.

Tails and Stargazer went back up to the de-roboticizer room to fetch Fred. As Tails did he looked over at Rotor. Who's eyes spate hate and anger at Tails.

Tails and Stargazer walked out silently. Once out side

"What did I do?" asked Tails

"To deserve that? I don't know. I mean you have given Bunnie the greatest gift of all, her normal body. You didn't do what anybody else would of done."

Tails was very confused as Stargazer drove them back to the TX Compound.

Bunnie opened her eyes slowly. Then closed them quickly. The light was blinding. After blinking several times her eyes didn't hurt as much. She looked to her left the white walls said hospital to her. She was in hospital. She then looked to her right.

"Antoine?"

"Wee. How do you feel?" he asked

She lifted her head off the pillow only a little and was suddenly hit with a splitting headache.

"Ooo, my head."

"They say you maybe a little groggy and disorientated and de-hydrated."

Bunnie licked her lips "I am parched. Pass us the water."

"Sure." He held the cup for her, but she had stopped moving her hand towards him "Bunnie?"

She lifted her left arm "Oh my stars! OH MY STARS!" she cried out "Will you look at that." She touched her arm "Ouch."

"They say your arms and legs will be sore for a few days."

"Legs." She lifted up the blanket "Yes. Is it permanent?"

"They say yes."

Antoine was just handing her the cup when the door opened and Rotor walked into the room.

"So you up?" said Rotor

"Yes thank you." She said before taking a drink

"Hoe you feeling?" said Rotor without emotion in his voice

"Fine."

"That's surprising."

"Why you say that?" asked Antoine

"Because she could of died."

"I do have a name remember. But I didn't die, have I."

"But you could of. He could have killed everyone."

"But he didn't."

"Tails was irresponsible." Rotor said while pacing back and forth "He placed everybody in danger."

"Rotor," said Bunnie "he would never have let it go that far."

"So?"

"So what?"

"He did."

"What are you going to do? He helped me, it worked."

"Yeah what you going to do? Sue him or something?"

Rotor just looked at Antoine and turned and left.

"Was it something I said?" asked Antoine

Bunnie looked towards the door.

"Want something to eat?" asked Antoine

"Yeah, thanks sugar."

The following day Stargazer was walking across the TX hangar floor towards the office. He had changed his cloths to the new regulation uniform for officers in the RMAF. He was wearing a black jacket with the RMAF wings on the back in gold, a smaller version on his left jacket pocket and his badge of rank on the right side of his jacket. His badge of rank incorporated four metal circles joined to form a square. He was still wearing his black gloves and his familiar black sneakers with the red 'X' on them.

Stargazer was carrying a box under his left arm and a clipboard in his hand. He stopped and looked up to the wing of the TX. He watched as the massive overhead crane lowered a sheet of metal down towards the wing of the TX. He saw the chief on the wing giving orders over a radio to the controller.

"Morning chief." Yelled Stargazer

"Halt!" cried the chief "Morning sir."

"How's it going?"

"This is the last panel sir. We will be done before take off."

"Ok. See you chief." Said Stargazer as he saluted

The chief saluted back.

Stargazer walked over to the office and knocked.

"Come in."

Stargazer opened the door and walked in "Morning sir."

"Morning Stargazer." Spotting the package under his arm "That mine?"

"Yes sir just came in."

Stargazer handed the package over and Tails opened it excitedly, he took it out the jacket and put it on.

"How you like it?"

"Its fine. Fits fine."

Stargazer held out his hand and opened it. Tails spotted the object in Stargazers hand.

"That mine?"

"Yes sir your commander's badge."

Tails took it and undid the clasp and put it on, it was five gold circles joined in a straight line.

Stargazer placed the clipboard on the table and sat down in the chair opposite Tails and yawned.

"Late night?" asked Tails

"Yeah." Stargazer spent most nights out on the town with a few of the staff.

Tails sat back down and picked up the clipboard.

"Just the usual sir."

Tails took of the bundle of letters off and signed the paper work, then started opening the letters.

"More applications."

"We sent out new adds with the change to send to the RMAF Academy, but it might take a few weeks to change them."

Tails left the envelopes open and put them back on the clipboard, and handed it back to Stargazer. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Tails

The door opened and a cadet from the RMAF Academy who was on a years attachment to the TX Compound stepped in and saluted.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but this letter just arrived for you sir."

Tails saluted the badger back.

"Thank you." Said Tails as he held out his hand

The cadet handed it to Tails.

"Dismissed."

The badger saluted Tails then Stargazer turned round and closed the door after he left.

"You know I'll still never get used to being called sir."

"You will."

"It's ok for you your 25, I'm only 14."

"Who's the letter from?"

"The courts." Said Tails opening the envelope

"Do they wont you to be on the jury or something?"

"Lets see." Tails unfolded the letter and began reading. "What the…?"

"Sir?"

"They can't be serious. Here read it for yourself." Tails passed the letter over

"Lets see. 'Dear sir…'" Stargazer read the letter in silence "Unbelievable."

"You bet." Responded Tails

"So that's why he looked a little agitated."

"He knows I would never of let it go that far."

"Charges: endangering life e.g. Bunnie Rabbot, King Sonic, Queen Sally, Minister Of Science. Gross negligence leading to the endangerment of Mobius."

"Were friends. He new I would never of let it go that far." Tails sighed, "When have I got to go?"

"A week today."

A week later and the courtroom seven was packed. Rotor sat at the accusers table while Tails' defendants table was empty. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and big were sitting in the back row near the doors.

"Tails is never this late." Said Sally leaning over to Sonic

Sonic didn't respond, he was looking to the front row were Stargazer was, he was glancing back towards the doors every minute.

After ten further minutes Stargazer got up and took something out of his jacket pocket, he pressed some buttons on it and put it to his ear as he passed Sonic and went outside. Suddenly the doors burst open, everybody turned to see who it was.

Amy Fox was gasping for breath, after a minute she recovered enough and walked up to the front, the court guard came over to her, she whispered something to him and waved a note of some kind. He nodded and let her thought.

She walked up to the judge's podium.

"Can I help you Miss?"

Amy just handed him the note. Stargazer walked in at that moment and seeing this carried on up to the front.

The judge read the letter than said to Amy "Thank you Miss Fox." He looked up at the court "Court is adjourned for a week."

"Why?" asked Rotor standing up

The judge looked at Rotor "Unfortunately Mr. Prower has been taken I'll. This is a doctors note."

Sonic and Sally looked at each other.

"Court dismissed."

Everybody began to leave, Sonic and Sally waited to the end and when Amy passed the Sonic stopped her

"Amy what's up with Tails?"

"Got a bad cold."

"We'll come back with you."

After seeing Tails, Sonic had started walked over to the TX hangar because he'd seen Stargazers car packed outside. He knew it was Stargazers only he had 'RMAF STA' on the license plate.

Sonic just managed to squeeze thought the open doors of the hangar as soon as he was in he noticed the office light on. The hangars lights weren't on so Sonic had to watch were he was walking because there were tools and metal panels lying about.

The door to the office was open a little he pushed it open. Stargazer was in Tails' chair bent over looking though the draws.

"Stargazer?"

Stargazer jumped and banged his head on a draw handle "Dam." Noticing Sonic "Oh, hi sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. Just Sonic."

"As you wish." He bent back down and was searching though the draws again

"What you looking for?"

"A pen. I have to do the paper work for both the RMAF and TX Company."

"Stargazer?"

"Yeah." Replied Stargazer without looking up

"The pens are here."

"What?"

Sonic took out a pen from the tin on the table top, which held six pens.

"Thanks." He said then started reading though the paper work

"I came here to ask you if you would like to come with me?"

"Were?"

"To see Rotor, and to find out what's this really about."

"I'll be glad to."

"Good. Were would he be now?"

"Probably in the Science Dept main building, repairing the de-roboticizer before it heads out."

"How much was damaged?" asked Sonic

"We don't know. In fact we have not received a report from them since the de-robot. We should have done because of Tails being on the Science Council."

"You can ask him about that when we get there."

"Just let me finish these last few."

Stargazer quickly signed the document "just one thing."

"What?"

"Can I punch Rotor's lights out?"

"It wont come to that Stargazer."

"I know, but it'll make Tails feel better when he hears about it."

Sonic walked over to Stargazers car as Stargazer was closing the hangar doors.

"Haven't you better tell them that were going?"

"I told them before I came to see you."

They pulled up around twenty minutes later outside the main science building. The right wing was being finished off, but it was still half a building site. Once finished the building will have nearly two hundred rooms, one hundred teaching rooms and just three big test labs, all with in a 'U' shaped building.

They walked thought the main doors and over to the main desk, were a young pink colored hedgehog sat working.

"Excuse me miss?" asked Sonic politely

"Can I help…" her voice trailed off then she shouted at the top of her voice "IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"All right came down." Said Sonic with his palms up

"Your reputation precedes you." Said Stargazer to Sonic

"Miss, miss, miss?" called Sonic

She was speaking fast mostly about she could believe that Sonic had spoken to her.

"We need to find the minister of science." Cried Stargazer

She stopped and looked at him "You should have said."

Sonic and Stargazer sighed simultaneously.

"He's in room 110."

"Thank you." Said Sonic

She started to scream again "Sonic smiled at me."

Sonic and Stargazer just walked away.

They went up to the third floor and started to walk along the corridor.

"106, 107, 108, 109. Arr here we are. 110."

Sonic was about to knock on the door when Stargazer opened it. Inside Rotor was calling out instructions to the scientists repairing the de-roboticizer.

"Excuse me." Called Sonic

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door.

"Hi." Said Stargazer

"Rotor can we have a word?"

"Sure, carry on." He said to the rest of the group and walked over "What can I do for you?"

"Out here." Said Stargazer pointing

Rotor stepped outside and Stargazer closed the door.

"We have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"What in the flipping heck is going on?" asked Sonic

Rotor looked confused "Were repairing the…"

Stargazer cut him short "We don't mean that."

"Between you and Tails." Said Sonic

Rotor frowned "Nothing."

"There is." Said Sonic "Other wise you wouldn't be…"

Rotor cut Sonic off "It's none of your business."

"It is my business. I'm your friend, Tails' too, and because Tails is suffering because of you."

Rotor turned round to face the door and grabbed the handle.

Sonic placed his hand on Rotor's shoulder "Don't do anything stupid. Its not your style."

Rotor shrugged off Sonics hand and walked back into room 110 closing the door after him.

"You should of let me punch him." said Stargazer "Knocked some sense into him."

"I just hope Rotor will see what he's doing to Tails before its too late."

The following week in courtroom number six, the room was once again packed waiting for the case to begin again. Sonic, Sally and there guards entered the room. Immediately he noticed that nether Stargazer or Tails was here. They took their seats at the back of the room and waited.

For twenty minutes they waited till the door opened and into the courtroom stepped Stargazer. He had something in his hand it looked like a letter. Stargazer managed to catch Sonics eye.

"Oh no." said Sonic

"What is it?" asked Sally

"I think Tails has just done something stupid."

Stargazer walked up to the judge and handed him the letter. After reading it the judge looked up at the crowd and said "Mr. Prower will not be attending because he has withdrawn from the case completely. Therefore Rotor wins by default. Case closed."

Rotor managed to leave first followed by the crowd. Stargazer went over to Sonic

"He gave up."

"Why?"

"He just couldn't bare to face Rotor."

Sonic and Sally went back with Stargazer to the TX Compound to see Tails. But he didn't wont anybody to see him. While Sally stopped with Amy, Sonic was walking with Stargazer over to the hangar.

"Hey," said Sonic "were is everyone?"

"I'll show you."

They entered the TX office, Stargazer picked up a letter that was on the tabletop and handed it to Sonic. Sonic looked at the symbol on the front of it

"Research Department?" Sonic opened the letter

It simply told of the conditions, which Tails has to agree to if he loses.

Sonic read the conditions out loud. "One: all science engineers, researchers recalled to the dept, Two: Funding from Science dept canceled, Three: Tails resignation from the Science council. That's a lot."

"Its worse than you think."

"How so?"

"You know that we don't charge a lot for the flights right?"

"Yeah."

"About ten Mobian credits per flight and around fifteen per package."

"Yeah so?"

"The revenue is not enough to pay for wages of the staff that is employed by the TX Company. So it relies on the funding of the science dept, plus were building the two new aircrafts the Boeings."

"The what?"

"Boeings. You've seen them two new hangars out there, well the TX Company is building purpose built passenger and cargo jets. We'll now have to employ non-science engineers. Were going to have to raise prices to cover, and with the economy still recovering not a lot of people are going to want to pay nearly 500 Mobian credits. Are they?"

"What about the RMAF. You get funding for that."

"Tails wont use it. He wants to save the company by itself. If he can."

A week later and Sonic switched on the radio.

"Hello to you if you have just joined use on Mobius first radio station. MR1. Some news for you. Today the investors in the TX Company have pulled out. Experts say if the company doesn't recoup it losses soon the company could go bankrupt. There have also been…"

Sonic didn't hear what was benign said he was thinking 'Oh god.'

Rotor sat down in his chair back in his office. He had spent there last few days touring with the de-roboticizer to make sure nothing went wrong. But nothing had. So he had returned back to Mobotropolis. He switched on the radio. For the last couple of weeks he had felt like he had done something horrible, but he couldn't think what.

"Here is the news, the TX Company run by Miles Prower will be forced to close if nothing…"

Suddenly Rotor widened his eyes and remembered the horrible thing he had done "Oh crap. What have I done? I've destroyed him. I've been foolish." Rotor understood

He ran over to the phone and punched in some numbers "the number you have dialed does not exist."

"Crap. Oh wrong number."

The phone started to ring next to Stargazers ear. He took his head out of his arms; with each ring he moved his head like it was vibrating with each ring.

"Oh man." He said as he looked over at the bottle that was on the table of the TX office in front of him "That the last time I drink that." He said as he picked up the empty bottle and chucked it over his shoulder. It landed in the bin, Stargazer picked up the phone.

"Hello? … Rotor what… What? … Yes you have… You want to do what? … Yes I'll tell him… Yes see you soon."

Stargazer put the phone down on its holder and muttered "Git." He stretched and picked up his jacket off the floor and put it on and thought 'Tails will be happy at this news.'

The TX Compound was a hive of activity when Sonic and Sally arrived there the next day. All the guards were at their stations and the grounds keepers were at work.

"What the hell?" asked Sonic after they had been let though the gate

"Lets head over to the office." Said Sally

As they were approaching the hangar its massive doors were opening and the massive TX rolled out. After it stopped a few people pushing trolleys came towards it, the cargo bay door opened.

Sonic and Sally continued over to the office and knocked on the door

"Come in." called Tails

"Tails?" asked Sonic as he stepped in "What going on?"

Tails explained that Rotor had given back to Tails everything he had taken away from and that Rotor paid the debt of the company off.

"Why?" asked Sally

"I can explain that." Said Rotor from behind them

He explained that he had become jealous of what Tails had become, about Tails as a scientist and how Tails had been his apprentice. He also told of how even though he and Bunnie no longer talk much he still cared for her, he also said he still believed that Tails had been reckless, but that had reminded how he'd been when he was younger reckless taking risks, which he now no longer did but liked that reckless streak in him. But because he was minister of science he had grown up since.

"I can understand that." Said Sonic "Even though me and Sally broke up that once during the year of peace I still cared for her."

"I cared about you too."

Outside the sun was shining and the TX was fully loaded with food and water ready for its latest trip into space.

"All set sir." Said Stargazer over the radio

"Thanks."

"Have a good trip, and don't worry I'll get the teams to finish the Boeings before you get back."

"Thank you Stargazer. Launch ramp?"

"In position."

"Right over and out." Tails looked over at Rotor "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Tails, Rotor and a few others from the science dept were heading to the Orion system to do a planetary survey.

Once the TX was in space and the course was set Tails said

"Engage."

And Fred activated the light speed dive.

The End of De-Roboticizer

Coming Soon: None Technologists

The Tornado Class X (TX-01), TX Compound, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog and Amy Fox are copyright  of the Stargazer 2004.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fic is Copyright ã of The Stargazer 2004.

Any questions or comments e-mail me at:


End file.
